


Dictator Daddy

by girlpornparadise



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Suffering, dictator daddy, maybe baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpornparadise/pseuds/girlpornparadise
Summary: You needed sanctuary. Could this cruel man be your saviour?
Relationships: Gustavo Barros / you, Tavo Barros / you, Tavo x reader, Tavo x you
Kudos: 2





	Dictator Daddy

You arrive at his gigantic home, waiting in line with the other beggars and well wishers. 

Your dress is mud stained as are the flimsy sandals you are wearing. Your palms are scraped and your face scratched. 

He stands very straight and seemingly towering on the porch. His erect posture accentuates his intimidating frame and muscular arms. His strong facial features are framed by his greying facial hair and prominent brows. His voice drifts your way, commanding but kind as he bows himself to talk to an excited child.

You approach the stairs and you bow your head and avert your eyes as you reach the front of the line.

You feel his intense gaze before you can see it. You tremble in his presence, from both the exhaustion of your journey and the intimidation of this legendary leader.

You are fumbling with your hands as he raises your chin with his crooked forefinger to force your gaze to his. Your body is shaking and tears are pooling in the troughs of your eyes from all that you'd been through to get here.

As he opens his mouth to speak, your knees give way. He grabs you by the shoulders to steady you. 

"What has happened to you sweetheart?" He asks with concern in his voice.

"I… I'm…" you fumble. 

"Take her inside." He barks to one of his men. "See that she's cleaned up and fed."

He guides you over to the man he was speaking to and in turn that man takes you inside. You are led to a small bed in a small room where you are allowed to collapse under the weight of your ordeal. 

When you wake, you take in your surroundings, disoriented. You're amidst simpler furnishings than you'd expected in such a magnificent home. There's a gentle creek at the door and an older woman brings in a tray with tea and plain rice. 

"So as not to upset your stomach." She offers.

You tuck in and feel some of your strength return.

When you finish, she cleans your wounds and you flinch at the sting of the alcohol. She ends by offering you a robe and asks for your dirty dress to be cleaned. You change and sit down on the bed once more. You can hear the coming and going of many men outside your door and are too afraid to interrupt. You lay back down and thank God that you were greeted with more mercy and kindness than you could have hoped for.

You become dimly aware of your surroundings once more, having dozed off. You can tell the sun has started to set and you're not sure what to do now that evening is upon you.

The same woman as before raps on the door. "Tavo would like to see you,  _ personally _ ." She states emphasizing the last word.

She accompanies you to the bathroom and you are relieved at the opportunity to relieve yourself and take a brief shower. When you return to your room, she presents you with a new dress. It's floor length and olive green velvet with a scoop neck and thin straps. You touch it in awe, you've never seen such a splendid garment. It probably cost more than all of the clothing in your village combined.

You dress yourself delicately, being careful with the precious gift and the woman helps you brush and dry your hair. 

She accompanies you once more, this time to the massive dining room. You approach with your heart in your throat, ashamed of how weak you appeared in front of Tavo as a first impression.

The woman excuses herself and Tavo stands before you, taking in the way the dress clings to all of the right spots.

He pulls out a chair across from his and motions for you to sit down. He pushes it in as you seat yourself and you feel like an honoured guest at a royal feast. He takes his seat across from you and you are overwhelmed, swelling with more emotions than you could parse. 

"I hope you're feeling better." He says gently.

"Yes Tavo, you've been far too kind. I don't deserve such luxury, I'm just a simple…"

He raises his hand to cut you off. "It's never a burden to help a loyal follower, and such a beautiful one at that." 

You blush at the compliment and without meaning to, bite your bottom lip ever so slightly. He clocks your reaction and this already confident man looks at you like he's sprung a trap, and caught a small delicate creature for himself.

Dinner is served across a few courses and you maintain a polite kindness to everyone who serves you. You're so used to being the one doing the serving that you don't quite know how to act. Tavo takes in the simplicity and innocence of your actions with warmth and soft smiles.

He questions you about your journey and your motives. Your village and your life. You explain how poor your village is and how hard you had to work to feed yourself. 

How your mother had died recently of a serious illness and there was no one to take care of you. How you had to leave quickly trying to avoid anyone's notice. How you had measly supplies and it took several days to get here. How the journey was perilous and you had barely survived.

He listens intently and finally asks, "But why come here? Why come to me?"

You talk about how you had heard his voice over the radio and been drawn to him immediately. How his inspiring words and the intense passion behind them gave you solace in your darkest hour. How his vision and strength would save your country and how seeing him, just once, would be enough to fill you with hope and fuel you forward.

Your kind words hit him deeply and fill him with pride, and he thanks you for your candor. The idea of this great man thanking  _ you _ is almost too much and you are humbled by his words.

After dessert, the likes of which you'd never tasted disappears, he stands and guides you with a hand on the small of your back to another room. You feel electrified by his touch.

You find yourselves in a large luxurious bedroom and he closes the door behind you. Your heart is nearly beating out of your chest. 

He crosses the room and puts on a record, fiddling with the turntable until he is satisfied. He opens his posture and holds out his hands. "Dance with me." 

You shake slightly as you find your way into his arms. He holds you gently but firmly as you sway to the music. As you relax into the quiet intimacy of the room, you lean your head against his shoulder, facing the crook of his neck. You're floating in a tiny bubble of heaven and as the music fades out you feel a loss as he pulls away from you.

He sits on the edge of the bed and pats the space beside him so that you sit down next to him.

"Why have you come to me?" He asks gently.

"As I said, I had to leave my village. It wasn't safe there for me. We are so poor and without hope." You're rambling slightly.

"But why have you come to  _ me _ ." He asks a little more insistently. "A beautiful young woman such as yourself doesn't arrive at my door everyday. I wonder what I've done to deserve such a blessing."

"I heard of your greatness, your generosity to the people. I had to see you, just to be near you is a great honour." The passion in your voice bubbles to the surface.

He smiles softly and brushes your exposed shoulder.

"Had you been promised to someone in your village?" He asks, shifting the tone of the conversation.

You look down at your scraped up hands, ashamed. "It's why I had to leave, the men in my village, they tried to…" you trail off, tears pricking you at the memory.

"Shhh." He soothes you. "You are safe here." He runs his hand over your hair and you take in his scent as he holds you closer to him.

"I too have suffered." He says looking deep into your eyes. "I lost my wife and son to disease last year."

"I'm so sorry." you whisper.

"But you are here now, and that eases my suffering." 

You smile widely and he brushes your cheek. 

"So beautiful." he mutters to himself.

"I must ask you a great favour, no, a great sacrifice." He says, correcting himself.

"For a great man such as yourself, anything." You offer eagerly.

He smiles at the way you look at him with reverence and a willingness to comply with his every demand.

"My legacy is at stake, and I need your help continuing it."

Your eyebrows knit slightly in confusion.

He clasps his hands over yours.

"I need an heir. A son. To carry on my life's work."

You gasp and he holds your hand tighter now.

"You have been sent to me as a gift. A strong, resilient, beautiful woman to be the mother of my son. I could ask for no better."

You have worshipped this man from afar. His commanding voice crackling through your radio. And now he sits at your side, asking you to father his child. You feel like the Virgin Mary, tasked to carry the son of God.

You hesitate, carefully forming your words. "It would be my life's honour to carry your child. To bear you a son, strong and smart like you. To have the father of a nation be the father of my child."

He moistens his lips and leans in slightly.

"Then give yourself to me, and I will give you my seed in return." He says, the look in his eyes emphasizing his intentions

"Gladly Tavo." You say breathily.

He leans in further and kisses you softly. You feel an electric tingle throughout your body as you connect with him. He trails kisses up your cheek and you feel his facial hair brush against your lips and your skin. As he reaches your ear he whispers "Take off your clothes."

You stand and do so, pulling the straps down your arms, letting the dress pool at your feet. You carefully remove your underwear as he watches with rapt attention.

He leads you by the hands onto his lap so that you're straddling him. He rests his strong hands on your back, just above your hips. He gazes into your eyes and as you look back at him, you take in the fiery passion that burns in those deep brown pools. The way they are hard with intent, but also soft at the edges with affection for you. 

You brush your hand along his cheek and as he blinks up at you you notice how the long lashes and strong brows that frame his eyes reflect the contrast of his delicate touch and the irresistible power he wields over you.

He leans in and kisses your breasts, working his way inwards on each one to lap at your nipples. Each lick sends a shiver through you and he tightens his hold to still you to him.

His growing erection strains against his pants beneath you, and you lower yourself with just enough force to awaken it further. He inhales sharply and his eyes blaze stronger.

He rolls you gently, laying you down on the bed. He stands to remove his clothes and as he gets to his fly he smiles at the wet spot you left there from your increasing slickness.

You are trembling with anticipation as he leans down and positions himself over you. "You're so beautiful." He whispers in your ear and nibbles lightly on your lobe. 

He finds his way between your legs and you spread them to accommodate his strong hips. His fingers rub between your wet folds, making sure you are ready to take his thick cock.

As he enters you slowly, you feel each raw inch stretch you, filling you with his firm warmth. You're panting now and as he presses himself against you, you feel the sweat of your bodies mingling in the Colombian heat.

His thrusts are gaining momentum and settling into a steady rhythm, insistent but not too hard. Your breathing breaks and you choke back a scream, your chest heaving beneath him.

You look at him and try to take in every part of him, trying to commit this rapture to memory so that you may savour it later.

You reluctantly close your eyes and throw your head back as he rocks an orgasm from you. "Tavo!" You cry out as his thrusts increase and your body shakes under his weight.

You see him raise his head and tense his jaw. His entire face and neck tense shortly after and he grunts as he fills you with warm ropes of his cum. His expression quickly relaxes and you feel his hot, heavy breath against your neck as he falls into you.

You feel him pull away and lay down next to you. You savour the knowledge that his essence is inside of you, unencumbered, and that you may soon be bound together by a shared life.

A tear escapes from the corner of your eye from the overwhelming intensity of being chosen by this man. He wipes it away with his thumb and kisses your cheek.

He rests a hand on your stomach and smiles. You know he is thinking of you swelling with his child and that you both share in the same hope.

"You're safe now, and you are forever mine." He says possessively. He has planted his flag and claimed you as he would any other territory. You welcome him openly to the continent of your body and feel him migrating towards your heart.

You rest your head on his firm shoulder and feel blessed that you are protected. You have been rescued from a life impoverished of both necessities and affection. You belong to him now and wish nothing more than to make him happy.

As you drift off you hear him mumble "You will be mine and only mine forever." And you relish this thought without fear. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you watch The Last Ship and hate it as much as me? Well, let the bad guy win I say! Maurice Compte was the only reason I watched this, and I gotta love a crazy evil bastard.


End file.
